Maybe Someday
by Norah Rose
Summary: What if everything had been different for George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens? This is my version of their relationship.
1. The Elevator

**Author's Note: As a HUGE fan of George and Izzie together, I'm sure you can all imagine how very unhappy I was with the events of season 5. I've decided to ignore everything that happened there, and write my own version of George and Izzie's relationship together. If I was a writer of Grey's Anatomy, this is how George and Izzie's relationship would've turned out. Besides, there aren't nearly enough "Gizzie" stories on this site.**

**Of course, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, things would have turned out so differently!**

**

* * *

**

**_Izzie_**_: So, we're saying maybe someday? _**_George_**_: Yeah. Yeah. We're saying maybe someday._

Maybe someday. The devastating words still rang out loudly in George's head. It had been a week since they had "broken up", but George couldn't move on. How could he ever? He had lost the woman he loved. George sat alone in the kitchen for a moment, holding his head in his hands, then got up and headed to work.

Time to put on a happy face. George had found that by constantly smiling, no one asked him any questions. Maybe they were intimidated by his strange joy or maybe they actually believed that he was fine.

Either way, George avoided any Izzie-related conversation. It just hurt too much. He was definitely not okay.

* * *

Izzie approached Seattle Grace hospital slowly. George was walking in front of her and she was careful not to let him know she was behind him. Things were over. They were really done and stupid George was walking around with a stupid grin on his stupid face. Seriously?

Izzie was a wreck. Sure, she looked fine on the outside. She worked hard to try and look alright, but on the inside everything was messed up. She missed George.

It didn't matter what she was doing. Every little thing reminded her of George. She was miserable. And he was walking around… smiling. He was just fine. It wasn't right. She walked into the hospital, still following George.

* * *

Izzie stepped slowly into the open elevator. George was standing in the corner of the otherwise empty elevator. She had really considered taking the next one, but they couldn't avoid each other forever. Izzie stood in the opposite corner.

The ride was silent until George suddenly stepped up and hit the elevator's alarm button, causing them to stop. Izzie turned to face him.

"George," She said quietly, "what are you doing?"

George took a cautious step towards Izzie before speaking. "This sucks, Izzie."

Izzie's face filled with confusion. George ignored this and continued speaking.

"I mean, I'm right. You know it. This is all wrong. Iz, we weren't supposed to be like this. The awkward people that can't even have a conversation because of all the sexual tension or whatever it is…" George trailed off in embarrassment and looked at the ground. "I just, I don't know, I thought we needed to talk about… everything."

George looked at Izzie and waited for an answer. A crease had formed on his forehead and his eyes were wide. He was nervous and not great at these kinds of talks.

Izzie's mind was racing. She wasn't sure what to say. "You're right." She answered simply.

George waited for more of a response. When he got nothing, he spoke up again. "That's it. Izzie! What the hell? I formed this long, impressive speech and your response is 'you're right'. No, no way. I'm not happy with answer. You're just gonna have to say more than that."

Izzie looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. She wasn't sure if he was serious. As if he was reading her mind, George spoke again. "Say something!" He said, louder this time.

Izzie drew an exasperated breath. "Look, George. I don't really know what to say. I can't believe you're telling me all of this. I've just… I've been totally miserable, okay? I've been completely torn up and you've been fine and I just, I can't deal with that."

Tears began to fill Izzie's eyes, but she continued. "I don't want to have this conversation because I saw you this morning, smiling for no reason at all. I can't even smile much anymore. It's all because of you and me. This stupid mistake we've made. We, I... have ruined everything."

Izzie was now fully crying. A rush of emotions was leaving her at once. "And you know what? Just… screw you. Yeah. Screw you George O'Malley. I can't even…"

George suddenly closed the gap between them and cut Izzie off.

George kissed Izzie passionately. She responded immediately. George raised a hand and ran it through Izzie's hair. She reached around to pull him even closer.

They broke apart after a moment and George whispered in Izzie's ear. "The only time I can smile, is when I think of you Izzie Stevens. It has not been easy for me."

Izzie smiled at George and laid her head on his shoulder. "This isn't going to work, is it?" She asked, still leaning on him.

"What?" He asked, looking fondly at her.

"Waiting for a better time. Our timing is no better. But waiting won't work." She said, referring to their previous "breakup" conversation.

"No, I don't think that it will." George said in agreement.

Izzie reached to grab George's hand. He squeezed her hand back tightly

George pressed the alarm button again and waited to step off the elevator.

* * *

Although not much had been verbally resolved, George and Izzie left the elevator holding hands. They were, apparently, together again. "Someday" had obviously come sooner than either of them had expected.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: Yay! I know that wasn't awesome or anything, but it was just a set-up for the rest of this story. From now on expect many one-shot scenes which involve George and Izzie's relationship. They'll be random. Please review if you've enjoyed! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Lunch

**Author's Note: Here's one of those random one-shots I promised. Expect more and more of these. When an idea hits, I plan on adding it. Please review if you've enjoyed! Or if you haven't. Just review! :D**

George and Izzie were sitting on one side of the cafeteria table, while Cristina, Alex, and Meredith sat on the other. George and Izzie had been exchanging "couple" looks the entire meal and no one had said anything. It had been silent and extremely uncomfortable. Finally, Meredith spoke up.

"So, you guys are… together again?" she asked cautiously, gesturing at George and Izzie.

At the question, Izzie glanced at George and smiled. "Yep!" She announced, cheerfully, raising a hand to brush her hair swiftly over her shoulder.

Alex made a gagging noise and took a long drink of his water.

"Jealous." George mumbled as he scooted his chair slightly closer to Izzie's.

"Well that's, uh, good. I'm happy for you both." Meredith said awkwardly, ignoring Alex.

The table was silent again for a moment.

Cristina spoke up next. She voiced the question that everyone at the table had on their mind. "So I thought you both had some… issues with, you know, um, stuff? Like, uh, bed stuff?" She shifted her eyes towards both Meredith and Alex, looking for help.

"You two had crap sex." Alex stated loudly, making Cristina's question clear.

The group was silent for a moment. George stared intently at the table. Izzie realized that she was going to have to reply to this.

"If you all must know," She started sarcastically, "we've worked it out." She laughed softly to herself. "We have definitely worked it out. In fact we just…"

George cut her off suddenly, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder to stop her mid-sentence. "Izzie!"

"No. I'm telling them." She said quickly to George and shrugged his hand away, before speaking again to the entire table. "We did it in the on-call room right before lunch. Just now. Like, right before we walked in. And guess what? It was awesome. It was dirty and hot and crazy." Izzie spoke loudly and rambled on. "I mean, it was so freakin' great that I…"

"Whoa! Okay! That's enough for me." Alex stood up abruptly, picked up his tray, and left the cafeteria with surprising speed.

Cristina and Meredith exchanged glances of what appeared to be disgust.

Izzie looked proud and took a large bite of the apple on her tray.

"Did you at least wash your hands? I mean, before you came to lunch?" Cristina asked, seriously.

Meredith giggled softly as George looked away in embarrassment.

Izzie cast Cristina and Meredith a dirty look before standing to leave. She smiled at George and left without a word.

Cristina had a puzzled look on her face. "She didn't answer the question."

George rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I'm in high school working here." He grabbed his tray and quickly followed Izzie out of the cafeteria, leaving Meredith and Cristina at the table alone.

"She didn't wash her hands." Cristina concluded, after a brief silence.

Meredith busted out laughing.


End file.
